El anticristo y el hada oscura
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: Damien Thorn encuentra una espada peculiar


_Maléfica es propiedad de Disney y Damien Thorn es de la saga de Omen de 20th century fox_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Fusión de mundos" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._

 _Alemania, Berlín 1980._

 ** _"Y adoraron al dragón que había dado autoridad a la bestia, y adoraron a la bestia, diciendo:" ¿Quién es semejante a la bestia?_ _Quien es capaz de luchar contra ella? "Y vi a la bestia, a los reyes de la tierra ya sus ejércitos, reunidos para guerrear contra el que estaba sentado sobre el caballo, y contra su ejército. Y a través de su política también entendimiento hará prosperar en su mano, y se engrandecerá en su corazón, y con paz destruirá a muchos y se levantará contra el Príncipe de los príncipes y hacía que a todos, pequeños y grandes, ricos y pobres, libres y esclavos. , se pusiese una marca en la mano derecha, o en la frente. Y que ninguno pudiese comprar ni vender, sino el que tuviese la marca o el nombre de la bestia, o el número de su nombre. Aquí hay sabiduría. Deje que él que tiene entendimiento, cuente el número de la bestia, pues es número de un hombre, y su número es 666._ ".-Versículo del Apocalipsis**

 _Un castillo alemán que había sido bombardeado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ahí hace 1000 años se había librado una guerra contra el Páramo el reino mágico gobernado por la malvada Maléfica que hacía destrozos al reino de Estefano y maldijo a su hija Aurora a morir dormida._

 _En realidad Maléfica fue concebida por Satanás y un hada, uno de sus muchos hijos destruyendo la obra favorita de Dios: los humanos._

 _El arcángel caído amaba a su padre pero se negó a inclinarse sobre el hombre viéndolo como inferior, siendo expulsado del cielo._

 _Satanás_ _y sus ángeles caídos juraron venganza, tomando forma humana causando estragos hasta que fue derrotado por Jesús y encerrado por Yigael siglos después, Satanás logró poner visiones del futuro anticristo en Yigael._

 _Los cristianos tomaron medidas duras contra las hadas viéndolos como una ofensa a la naturaleza. Eso llevó al casi exterminio de la población mágica que se vio obligada a juntarse con los caídos._

 _Damien Thorn ahora embajador de Estados Unidos en Inglaterra y miraba la espada de la verdad incrustada sobre el corazón de Maléfica._

 _Dios, no protegería a sus creaciones con el poder de Maléfica podría destruir al Nazareno sin necesidad de matar a los recién nacidos el 24 de diciembre._

 _Los dos fueron engendrados por el dios de la desolación el que con engaños había logrado gobernar desde la antigüedad llamándolo Zeus, Odin y demás dioses paganos._

 _Le enseñarían a la humanidad a quien arrodillarse y reverenciar._

 _Aun con todo su odio, Satanás tenia cierta admiración por los humanos y sus mujeres._

 _No entendía Demian porque Dios no se presentaba como su padre lo estaba haciendo con el y daba la cara desde hace 2000 años que Dios no daba la cara creando y universos y galaxias, era el primer primordial._

 _El actúa en formas misteriosas, su plan es un misterio. Y no daba la cara, muchos judíos y cristianos murieron por seguir a Dios y Satanás era el malo._

 _Claro, que antes los cristianos habían sido perseguidos por el imperio romano que sin saberlo era dominado por los demonios con apariencia humana, pero Roma había progresado bajo el mando de Satanas, había libertad de culto, fueron los pre cristianos los que empezaron una guerra contra los paganos, termino referido a la gente del campo cuando en realidad serian politeistas._

 _El monoteismo nació en Egipto, con Akenaton o Aton que impuso la creencia de un único Dios,tras su muerte el culto desapareció._

 _En parte, Satanás quería traer orden y disciplina haciéndose pasar por Dios. En el cielo, había sido muy respetado y era el segundo arcángel creado por Dios luego de Miguel su hermano mayor que en lugar de apoyarlo en su rebelión eligió seguir al todopoderoso, el había ayudado a sellar a Caos, Vishnu y demás dioses primordiales mucho mas poderosos que Dios y le pagaban con la expulsión y luego decían que Dios era justo._

 _Dios eligio al Nazareno como su reemplazo la nueva estrella de la mañana, a Noe, a Moisés y demás obviamente prefería a los humanos que sus angeles_

 _Sin mas que hacer Demian tomo la espada mágica y la retiro, una tormenta de fuego verde oscuro surgió rodeando el castillo, su medio hermana estaba siendo revivida._

 _-Hola hermana. Vas a ayudarme con el Nazareno._

 _Maléfica_ _miro Inglaterra desde la embajada norteamericana, en realidad prefería su fortaleza oscura pero Demian era mas refinado y no le gustaba la antigüedad esa como la había llamado._

 _Miraba Londres intrigada por los progresos de la humanidad, parecía una niña curiosa con un juguete nuevo._


End file.
